The Last SnapShot
by Amethystya
Summary: My first fiction. Boys love. IchiHitsu. Pendek. Read and Review minna...


Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach

.x.

"Toushiro..."

Aku mengacuhkan panggilan itu.

"Toushiro..."

Tetap berusaha mengacuhkan.

"Toushiro..."

Kesabaranku habis. Kedua mata emerald ku menatap pemuda berambut oranye yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatku. Cengiran lebarnya membuatku tambah cemberut.

"Kenapa tidak menyahut waktu ku panggil, Toushiro?"

"URUSAI!" sahutku cepat.

"Kau marah?"

Aku merenggut. Apa dia ini buta?

"Oy... Toushiro..."

"BERISIK!"

Aku melempar bantal yang ku peluk ke arah mukanya. Bantal yang ku lempar itu kena telak di mukanya. Ku lihat dia terdiam menatapku.

"Rasakan itu!" ucapku ketus, kemudian memalingkan wajahku. Baru saja akan ku pejamkan kedua mataku, tiba-tiba ku dengar langkah kaki berjalan menjauh. Aku menoleh. Ku lihat pemuda berambut oranye itu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Kedua keningku bertaut. Apa dia marah karena tadi ku lempar bantal? Ah, paling juga nanti dia kembali, pikirku.

"Ichi-nii! Orihime-nee sudah datang!"

Kedua mataku yang tertutup sontak terbuka mendengar jeritan Yuzu dari bawah. Tunggu, untuk apa Inoue-san kesini? Segera aku merangkak turun dari tempat tidur Ichigo dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Ichi-nii mau pergi kencan dengan Orihime-nee kan?"

Langkahku terhenti. Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Kencan?

Klek!

Pintu terbuka dari luar. Kedua mata itu menatapku yang masih terdiam.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu berjalan melewatiku tanpa bersuara. Aku terpana. Dia benar-benar marah?

Ku lihat dia berjalan menuju gantungan tempat jaketnya di dinding dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Aku berdecak kecil. Dengan cepat berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kurosaki?"

Dia masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam laci.

"Kurosaki..."

Tidak ada sahutan. Aku menggeram kecil.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Kurosaki!" tuntutku kesal.

"Urusai!"

Aku terpana. Jawaban ketus itu seperti jawabanku tadi.

"Tunggu!" sergahku begitu melihatnya berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku bilang tunggu!"

Ku raih satu lengannya dengan kedua tanganku. Otomatis membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Maafkan aku... Jangan pergi, Kurosaki..."

Belum ada sahutan.

"Maafkan aku, Kurosaki..." ucapku lagi.

Aku menoleh begitu tangannya memegang daguku. Kau merendahkan wajahmu dan mensejajarkannya dengan wajahku.

Jantungku mulai berdetak cepat begitu posisi wajah kami semakin dekat.

"April mop!"

Kedua mataku membulat.

"Hahaha... kena kau, Toushiro! Hahaha..."

Aku tercengang. Tunggu, jadi ini hanya lelucon?

"Kurosakiiiii..."

Pemuda berambut oranye itu masih sibuk dengan tertawanya.

"Tidak lucu, Kurosaki!" bentakku mulai kesal. "Jika kau tertawa terus, aku akan... Huwaaa!"

Dengan mudahnya dia mengangkatku dan membaringkan kembali ke tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya terlentang dan mengurungku.

"Apa-apaan ini? Minggir!"

"Tidak untuk hari ini," bisiknya di telinga kiriku. Membuat rona merah menjalar di kedua pipiku.

Ku lihat dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku belakang celana jeans panjangnya. Sebuah ponsel.

"Bagaimana jika kita rayakan April mop ini dengan berfoto bersama, Toushiro?"

"Tidak!"

"Dasar keras kepala."

Dengan tiba-tiba dia menarikku ke dalam pelukan dan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya. Mengabadikannya dalam kamera ponselnya. Setelah beberapa jepretan, dia menatap foto-foto yang tadi di ambilnya.

"Fotonya sudah sempurna. Cuma kau tidak tersenyum. Ayo senyum!"

"Tidak!" sahutku cemberut. Ku lihat dia tertawa kecil.

"Ayo senyum! Ini yang terakhir."

Aku masih cemberut.

"Toushiro..."

Aku menoleh dan menatapnya. Tapi belum sempat aku menyadari, dengan cepat bibirnya menyambar bibirku. Terdengar jepretan kamera saat kami berciuman. Begitu bibir kami terpisah, aku langsung memberikan deathglare ku.

"The last snapshot..." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang terdapat foto kami sedang berciuman tadi.

"Cepat hapus itu, Kurosaki!"

"Tidak akan," godanya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Awas kau, baka!"

.x.

**Owari**

.x.

Maaf kalau cerita ini sangat aneh karena ini cerita pertama saya.

IchiHitsu adalah pair yang sangat saya sukai, dan juga saya ini addicted pada boys love dan yaoi.

Dibuat bertepatan dengan 1 April / April Mop ^^

Tanggapannya?


End file.
